High in a Tower
by xStolenGracex
Summary: NaLu AU High in a tower, a princess resided in a castle guarded by a dragon. She spent every day with him, and slowly began to grow fond of the beast protecting her. She stopped dreaming of a young knight to sweep her off her feet, and instead, of the fearless dragon. He loved her, and coveted her fiercely, as she became the most precious treasure he guarded...(Summ. cont. in Ch.1)
1. Chapter 1

Summary

High in a tower, a princess resided in a castle guarded by a dragon. She spent every day with him, and slowly began to grow fond of the beast protecting her. She stopped dreaming of a young knight to sweep her off her feet, and instead, of the fearless dragon. He loved her, and coveted her fiercely, as she became the most precious treasure he guarded. And she loved him in return, residing happily in her tall tower, out of the reach of heartbreak and grief.

One day, her dragon disappeared, chasing away a knight who had tracked down the princess and proclaimed she would be his. She sought out to find him, adorning armor from his shed scales and stepped into the world outside the castle; determined, this time, to be the one to save him.

High in a Tower

Prelude: Lucy Heartfilia used to be afraid of him. She had run away from her father's castle, where he had locked her away until she was to be wed, taking refuge in the crumbled ruins of a castle on the outskirts of the kingdom. At the time however, the princess didn't know that the castle was home to a fierce fire dragon, who was rumored to be covered in bright red scales and could level stone castles with a single breath. Nor did she know, she would soon grow fond of him…

 **Chapter One**

Lucy could feel her lungs burning as the Royal Horse she had stolen galloped far away from the place she used to call home. Although, it wasn't home anymore since the queen died of illness. The princess was left alone with her unloving father, the king of Fiore, who locked her away in her room when she spoke against marrying a prince from another kingdom. Outraged at her father's apathetic statement, "You are my daughter and you will do as you are told!", Lucy Heartfilia donned a black coat and snuck out into the night, determined to run far away from her father. The blonde princess had been riding all night, and could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and it wasn't long until she had fallen asleep on the steed's back.

* * *

The princess was awoken with a jolt as the horse reared, knocking her to the ground and galloping off in the direction from whence it came.

"Wait!" She called desperately. But it was too late. The horse had disappeared into the darkened woods surrounding the clearing she had fallen in. Lucy rubbed her head, her golden hair a-tangle from the long ride, and from being ejected unexpectedly from the animal. The girl sat up, looking around. In the distance, she spotted an old, crumbling castle not far from her, the light from the rising sun giving it a romantic glow. Lucy decided it would be a good place to hide, as her father's Royal Guard was no doubt searching for her at that very moment.

She set off toward the castle, her long pink dress snagging on several weeds. But she paid no mind, walking up the disheveled steps, and pushing open the large wooden door. She shut it hastily behind her, taking a moment to look around. The ceiling was high, the rising sun showing softly through the small cracks in the stone walls. There was a large fireplace to her right, and Lucy was surprised to see dying coals in the hearth.

 _Is someone else taking residency in this ancient castle?_ She thought to herself.

"Hello?" She called politely, "I don't mean to intrude, but I need a place to hide! I hope you don't mind!" When there was no answer, Lucy decided it was safe to explore the space. She wandered up the steps, taking note of the lack of a railing. As she ventured further however, the princess began to grow weary of where she had unwittingly ventured. There was a skeleton adorned in charred armor, laying in the hall opposite her. Lucy sidestepped it wearily, and despite her growing fear, continued to explore the castle.

She walked up a spiral staircase to a well lit room. It was round and roomy, with a bed next to a desk facing a small balcony.

 _This is quite nice_. Lucy thought to herself. _Perhaps I could stay here until I can find a nearby village._

"Who are you?"

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around to see a large shadow in the doorway. She squeaked.

" _Who are you?_ " The voice demanded again.

"L-L-Lucy…" The girl stammered.

"What are you doing here?" Another, smaller voice asked.

"I-I needed a place to hide…" Lucy trembled as the figure came closer, stepping into the daylight.

The figure, with the stature of a man, was covered in shining red scales everywhere on his skin except his face and chest. Large horns grew from the sides of his head, which was covered in a messy tangle of salmon-pink hair (an attribute Lucy would have found adorable if she wasn't so terrified). He had glowing yellow eyes and large wings sprouting from his back. Lucy noticed a large tail swishing back and forth threateningly, and the creature bared razor sharp teeth.

Lucy took several steps back, pressing herself firmly against the wall. "I...I…" She stammered, tears welling in her eyes. What a miserable fate.. Escaping imprisonment only to be killed by a dragon.

The beast looked her up and down, his expression no less menacing.

"Why do you hide?" He asked.

"M-My father… He-He's after me…" Lucy squeaked out.

The dragon seemed to think for a moment, still staring her down, when a small blue creature flew to land on his shoulder. The small blue cat, the source of the smaller voice, looked at her curiously.

"Natsu, do you think we should keep her?" The cat asked and Lucy gulped. _The slave of a dragon?! That's worse than arranged marriage!_

The dragon stepped forward, looming over the princess threateningly. He leaned down, sniffing her gently as Lucy squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't see why not. She needs a place to hide and we could use the company."

"Aye!"

Lucy's eyes shot open. "Y-You're… You're not going to eat me?" She whimpered.

The dragon seemed surprised. "Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"Natsu," The cat chimed, "Your scales…"

The dragon looked down, laughing to himself. "Oh right! Sorry!"

Lucy watched with wide eyes as his red scales seemed to retract back into his skin, as did his tail, horns, and wings. Before the princess stood a young man, with messy pink hair, onyx eyes, and baggy white pants.

"Hi there. I'm Natsu."

" _E-Eh?!_ "

* * *

 **Just a small idea I had. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to write suggestions in the reviews section.**

 **~Cas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a couple days since Lucy's arrival at Natsu Dragneel's castle, and she began to feel less like a prisoner, and more like an odd guest. In fact, she felt more like part of the castle-hold.

"Ne, Lucy!" Natsu opened the door to her room, where Lucy had just woken up.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?!" Lucy muttered a little harshly, earning an embarrassed chuckle from the dragon.

"Sorry. I just thought I'd bring you breakfast." Lucy regretted snapping at him immediately and stood up.

"Oh, well that was very thoughtful." Lucy walked up to him and Natsu held out a solitary apple, grinning childishly. Lucy bit back a small laugh. In the time she had been there, she had been the first to wake up and make him breakfast, so the sentiment was very sweet in the princess's eyes (though it was hardly a full meal).

"Thank you Natsu." He smiled sheepishly as Happy flew into her chambers.

"Lucy, what should we do today?" The winged cat asked, and Natsu nodded in agreement, looking at her expectantly.

"Hmm.." She was thoughtful for a moment, looking around. For the seven days she had been there, she and Natsu had been telling each other about how they grew up. Lucy talked about her mom, her unloving father and his plot to wed her off (which is how she came upon his home). Natsu told her about Igneel, how he found Happy, and how, after years of searching for his father, had decided to stay where the dragon raised him, in the hope he might soon return.

"We could clean the castle." She decided.

Both Happy and Natsu seemed confused by this suggestion, following after her as she walked down the stairs into the large main hall. "What do you mean? I think it looks fine."

"Natsu, this place is a mess! There are cobwebs everywhere, everything is dirty, and there is a dead man in your hallway!"

"Well I didn't kill him!" Natsu said defensively, before finishing in a mutter, "Igneel did…"

"Its doesn't matter, its gotta go. This place is so dusty, I almost sneeze every time I breathe!"

"You'll get used to it!" Natsu replied.

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Natsu, don't you want Igneel to come home to a clean house?"

This question made the boy think for a moment, looking around. He decided, and pumped his fist in the air. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Aye…" Happy said reluctantly, but obliged, and followed Lucy, awaiting her orders.

* * *

Natsu hung from the rafters with a tree branch, trying his best to wind up all the cobwebs that had decorated the castle ceiling. Lucy chuckled at his effort, busy, sweeping the steps of the large staircase. They had cleaned the kitchen, straightened all the rooms, and even thrown out all the broken furniture Natsu had accidentally demolished. Happy was flying around Lucy's head, tearing down all the tattered banners and throwing them in a pile by the front door. The princess was actually pleased with their efforts, and the castle was beginning to look more and more habitable. Lucy made her way back up to the second floor, looking down over the balcony that overlooked the big room.

Natsu jumped down, holding up the web-covered branch in triumph and Lucy gave him a cheerful thumbs up.

"Great job! Now we just have to sweep fireplace and we'll be done." Natsu sighed with relief.

"Yo-ga-ta…" He sighed and Lucy laughed.

"Hey Lucy-" Happy bumped into Lucy's back distractedly, causing her to lose her balance and topple forward with a cry of alarm.

"Lucy!"

The blonde fell into a pair of strong arms and she opened her eyes to see that Natsu had caught her just in time. She stared at him for a moment, her cheeks turning red and he stared entranced into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy looked down upon the two from the balcony, holding the last tattered flag in his arms and breaking the spell between her and Natsu.

"Y-Yes Happy, I'm okay. Arigato."

Natsu let her go, allowing her to stand, and stepped away.

"Thank you." She said quietly. The dragon rubbed his neck.

"Ne, Lucy…"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel, about staying here…?" Natsu met her eyes shyly from under his pink bangs. Lucy felt her blush deepen, but thought about it. She didn't really have any place to go, and it was not like she wanted to leave. Sure, at first she felt scared, but as she grew closer to the dragon, she realized that he would never harm her.

"I'd love to." She concluded and the dragon broke into a wide smile.

"Really!? That's great! You can be my princess!"

"H-Huh?"

"You know, you're the princess and I'm the dragon. I'll protect you!" Natsu smiled even wider this time, giggling and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I swear."

* * *

 **This chapter is kind of short, but fluffy nonetheless. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **~Cas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Natsu?" It was early in the morning on Lucy's second week in Natsu's castle, and the two had begun to develop a rhythm. Lucy was normally the first to wake up, wandering down to the kitchen to make herself and the dragon some food. She was grateful he kept the cabinets stocked with animal meat and some fruits and vegetables. But she noticed they were low on supplies, especially bread, which was primarily what Lucy used for breakfast. The princess thought to herself, weighing her options, before deciding to ask Natsu to take her into town so she could get more.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked again, venturing quietly into his dark room. The room in which the dragon slept was probably the largest in the castle next to the great hall, but it was bare besides a small bed in the corner of the room. Lucy had assumed all the space was to accommodate Igneel, before the dragon had disappeared. The princess walked over to Natsu's bed, opening the curtains to welcome in the sunlight. She looked to see that Natsu was already awake, lying on his side and staring at her with his arms folded, his mouth and nose covered by the white dragon scale scarf he said his father gave him.

"You're awake!" Lucy chirped, coming to sit next to him on his bed, and he just grumbled in response. And that's when Lucy remembered; Happy had told her yesterday that today was the anniversary of Igneel's disappearance. Lucy looked at the boy sympathetically.

 _How can I possibly cheer him up? It's not like I've known what it's like to have someone you love disappear without a trace…_ Sure, Lucy was crushed when her mother died, but at least Lucy knew what happened to her. She had a form of closure. For Natsu however, it was waiting and waiting, only to be met with heart-wrenching disappointment.

"Ne, Natsu? Will you take me into town today?"

"What for?" He grumbled. _He's in a sour mood, isn't he?_

"I need to get some food. We're running out." Lucy smiled at him but he just stared out the window.

"What if he comes back and I'm gone?"

Silence.

Lucy was hesitant with her answer. She didn't want to make him upset; he was already down to begin with. But they really did need food… And she knew he wouldn't eat today unless she forced him.

"We won't be gone for long. And you need some time out of the castle." She said softly, touching his shoulder. Natsu turned his gaze to her, blinking the glistening away from his eyes.

"And we'll come back straight after."

"Absolutely."

* * *

The town was busy and bustling, which was convenient for Lucy's undercover operation "Don't be Recognized". She had dressed in a moth eaten commoners outfit from one of the maid chambers and had donned on her black cloak. Natsu had put on a vest and sandals, but that was about it. He still wore his white pants, his scarf wound securely around his neck.

They moved through the crowd with difficulty, and Lucy realized she was kind of lost in the city square. She had never been outside the castle much before. Natsu didn't seem to notice; he just walked along through the shops with a practiced ease. Lucy followed him close like a lost puppy, pulling her hood down further and tucking her golden locks away.

"Relax Luce." Natsu muttered to her, his expression cracking with the smallest smile. "Most of these people have no idea what the princess even looks like." Lucy nodded, smiling back at him and feeling herself relax.

The two wandered through several shops, picking up a good supply of food before Natsu turned into a dark alley.

"Natsu? Where are we going?" Lucy shuffled faster to keep close to him, food in her left arm and Happy in the other.

"I just gotta check something. Come on." Natsu nodded his head and continued to walk, coming to a stop at a brick wall. He looked at her with a small grin before turning and walking straight through the stone.

"What the-?!" Happy flew out of her arms, encouraging her to follow, before he too flew through the wall. _What is going on?! A magic door?_ Lucy was still in curious shock when Natsu's head materialized from the brick, causing her to jump.

"What's the hold up? Come on, it's not going to hurt." He took her empty hand and pulled her through the wall. Lucy felt a chill as she stepped through and she walked into a room with a ceiling higher than the main hall in Natsu's castle. The princess's mouth fell open but Natsu paid no mind, turning and walking toward a bar area. There were at least a dozen people throughout the magic building, and some, Lucy noticed, were practicing magic. She felt a jolt of excitement as she took off her hood, gazing starry-eyed at the sight before her.

Magic had been outlawed by the King ever since her mother died. The queen, Layla, had been a celestial wizard. Her father was crushed when she passed and forbade Lucy from practicing magic. However, what he didn't know was that her mother had given her two golden gate keys on her deathbed. Leo the Lion, and Aquarius the Water Bearer. It wasn't until the kingdom was almost overtaken by a dark wizard guild that the King forbade the rest of Fiore from practicing magic as well.

"I heard rumors about secret guilds but…" Lucy trailed off, coming to stand by Natsu. "The army could never find them…"

"Hmm? Oh, that's because Fairy Tail is hidden by an ancient magic spell. Master Makarov is the only one alive who knows how to use it." His explanation was distracted as a woman walked up to him from behind the bar.

"Hi Natsu! I haven't seen you in a while." The woman had long wavy silver hair, a beautiful face, and kind blue eyes. She looked to Lucy. "Oh hi! I'm Mirajane!" The woman extended her hand, her voice like a song.

"I'm Lucy." The princess said shyly, taking her outstretched hand.

"Are you a wizard too?" Mirajane asked.

"Yup." Natsu interrupted, answering for her. Lucy looked at him with an expression of shock and he shrugged. "I could smell it on you." A pink colored her cheeks but Natsu paid no mind, turning back to the mage in front of him.

"Mira? Have you heard anything?" Mira's expression softened at his question and she shook her head.

"Gomenasai Natsu, but the only rumors going around about dragons, are about you." Natsu's face fell and Lucy felt a twinge in her stomach, resisting the urge to comfort him with a hug. But the conversation was interrupted when a certain blue cat came streaking toward them.

"Natsu! Gray is being mean to me!"

"Oh dear…" Was Mira's only quip before a black haired, shirtless man walked up.

"Eh? Didn't expect to see you here today, Flame Brain."

"Piss off Your Coldness, I'm busy." Natsu growled, but there was the slight hint of a smirk on his face.

"Oh, 'too busy'. I see. Afraid to lose again?" A blue magic circle encased the man's hand for a second before ice-like vapor began to expand from his clenched fist. Natsu smirked, his right hand raised as flames burst from it.

"Here we go," Sighed a wizard at a nearby table.

"Not to the likes of you!" He charged, fist connecting with Gray's jaw. The ice mage shook it off quickly.

"Ice-Make Lance!" He shouted, expelling a cold projectile from his connected hands. Natsu dodged the magic, and it shattered one of the bottles of liquor a foot or so away from Mira. Lucy yelped, but the silver-hair woman just sighed.

"Oh my…"

"Enough!"

The two quarreling wizards froze, turning to see a red-haired woman clad in armor walking up to them. She pierced them both with a cold glare and the whole room seemed to freeze. It took Lucy a second, but she realized where she recognized the woman's face from. She gasped, throwing her hood back over her head, and turning away quickly. The woman was Erza Scarlet, the general of her father Royal Army. _But what is she doing in a secret guild!?_

The King had outlawed magic among common people, but allowed wizards to be employed in his Royal Guard, in order to keep others from using magic and to have an advantage over any of the kingdom's enemies. And Erza was one of the most powerful wizards in her father's employment.

Lucy could feel eyes on her as she heard footsteps come closer, and she was turned by a hand on her shoulder.

"We have a newcomer." The requip mage stated, "What's your name?"

Erza stared at her with a knowing look, and a small smile tugged at her lips. And the message to Lucy was clear: Erza knew who she was, but she wouldn't tell.

"L-Lucy…" The princess stammered, and Erza turned to the rest of the wizards.

"Everyone, this is Lucy. She is a fellow wizard, and she's joining Fairy Tail."

Lucy couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face as everyone in the guild greeted her simultaneously. She grinned at Natsu brightly and, despite the lack of news regarding Igneel, he smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Enter the rising action... Muahahaha! Until the next chaper!**

 **~Cas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Hey guys! Just a quick update; I drew cover art for this story! If you want to see the full thing, go to my DeviantArt (xStolenGracex).**

Lucy walked along the streets of the kingdom capital Magnolia, practically bouncing with every step. They had just left the secret headquarters of Fairy Tail, where Lucy had received the pink guild mark that now took up almost her whole right hand. There was an enchantment on the guild marks; no one could see them except those of the Fairy Tail guild. So Lucy could now see that a bright red insignia was tattooed on Natsu's right shoulder.

"This is so amazing!" The princess giggled excitedly and bumped into Natsu distractedly. He grunted, rolling his eyes and shifting Happy to one arm so he could put his hand over Lucy's, bringing it down to her side.

"Calm down, Luce. It's supposed to be secret remember?" But the dragon still gave her a side smile, glad she was excited and happy himself that he could share this secret with her.

"So, are we going to go on magic jobs and stuff?" Lucy's question was whispered as she squeezed past several people, following Natsu and still gripping his hand. Natsu pretended not to notice as he answered.

"Most of the jobs for secret guilds is stuff the army would never take care of. Monster terrorizing a village, magic virus, stuff like that. Although, they should be worrying about it. They're kind of useless…" He blinked when he realized what he had said and looked at his companion apologetically. "Sorry…"

Lucy didn't respond. She knew he was right; the law to outlaw magic was absurd and really inconvenient, not just for wizards, but for everyone in the kingdom. And the magic Royal Guard only used their abilities legally to help her father get what he wanted. Helping nearby villagers wasn't really on his to do list.

"Anyway," Natsu continued, "you have to know someone to get the request in. So we don't get them often…" He trailed off and Happy looked up at him sadly. Lucy could tell the animal wanted to fly on his own, wanted to be able to comfort Natsu, but it was illegal. In public, he was an ordinary cat. Anything more, and he might be arrested.

"You really like helping people, huh?"

Natsu sighed, a small puff of smoke escaping his lips. "I just feel stuck in that castle sometimes. Doing jobs takes my mind off things."

 _He meant Igneel._

Lucy tried a smile, squeezing his hand. "Well, maybe we can find a job together! But I think I have to practice first, I've never been in a fight befo-"

"Lucy-sama!" The girl stopped dead in her tracks, the wind seeming to pick up in the midafternoon, making her body cold. She turned slowly to see a young, brown-haired woman, looking at her in shock. Lucy felt her body tense up immediately.

The girl was named Rue, and she was a maid of the castle.

A nearby guard noticed the exchange and stepped closer. Rue began to walk towards the pair. "Lucy-sama! The king has been searching everywhere for you!" The guard realized what was going on when he saw Lucy's face and she cursed herself for forgetting to put her black hood back on.

"It's Lucy-sama!" The guard yelled to several others of her father's army and Natsu's grip on her tightened.

"Run!" He yelled, pulling her through the bustling streets. The guards ran after them yelling, casting freezing spells and hitting several passersby in their efforts. Lucy began to panic as her dragon pulled her along.

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat jumped out of his arms on command, spreading his wings and flying at the guards as a distraction, bobbing and weaving to avoid their magic. Natsu pulled Lucy around a corner, tearing down the cobblestone.

"What about Happy?!"

"He'll be fine! He's too fast for those slowpokes. He's going to meet us back at the castle." They turned another corner, passing a silver-haired girl about Lucy's age.

"Natsu?" But he paid her no mind.

"Damn it!" He cursed when he realized the corner was a dead end, doing a full 180 and pulling Lucy behind him. The guards turned the corner, and the girl seemed to realize what was going on, dropping what she was doing, and preparing to attack the guards as they passed her, slowly making their way toward Natsu and Lucy. The blonde saw Natsu make eye contact with her and he shook his head, signaling her to stop; that he could handle this.

She backed off, and the five guards that had cornered them inched closer, magic spears raised.

"Put your hands up!"

"Now!"

"Give us the princess!"

Lucy could feel Natsu's hand begin to warm and his skin start to harden. Glowing red scales sprouted from his skin, as did horns, and his wings. Lucy stepped to the side for a moment, avoiding his swinging tail as it emerged. The transformation stopped several of the guards in their tracks, not believing their eyes as Natsu transformed with the likeness of a dragon.

" _Fire dragon ROAR_!" He shouted, a bright magic circle appearing in front of his face before he spit a wall of raging flames at the Royal Guards. They screamed, several being charred, while others ran for cover.

Immediately after he was done, Natsu grabbed Lucy around the waist, pulling her into his chest with a beat of his large wings. She clung to his neck tightly as they lifted off the ground, soaring high above Magnolia, and back in the direction of the castle.

* * *

"Your Majesty, your daughter was just spotted in the kingdom."

The king turned from where he was gazing out the window, seemingly unfazed, but with a flicker in his eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked calmly.

The guard, still panting from his run to the king, paused.

"She… Flew away..."

This caused the king to pay attention, and he placed his hands on his desk.

"... What do you mean she flew away?"

"A, uh…" The guard stammered slightly, unsure himself what he had heard. "A dragon took her."

Silence.

The king thought for a moment, stroking his beard and looking out the window. After several long minutes, he turned back to the guard.

"Tell every knight in my kingdom of this. By Royal Decree, whomever slays the dragon that has kidnapped my daughter may take her to be his wife."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I have a plotline drawn out. The story is going to be 10 chapters total. But I'm still taking suggestions, so leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! Tell your friends! Thanks!**

 **~Cas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Come on Luigi, you gotta do better than that!" Natsu laughed good heartedly as he threw another small fireball at the girl. The two were out in a clearing near the castle, just three days after Lucy joined Fairy Tail. She had mentioned to Natsu that she needed to learn how to fight, and he seemed to be taking it to the extreme.

"Kyaa!" She yelled out as she scrambled to the side, dodging another one of Natsu's fireballs. "You're going to hit me! And it's _Lucy_!"

Natsu laughed again, throwing the spherical flame up like a tennis ball and catching it in his other hand. "That's the point Lucy! You gotta be able to dodge attacks. I'm not going to hurt you." He attempted, leaving a small burn mark on the rock the girl was hiding behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled again, glaring at him from over the top of the boulder. She was panting and sweaty, her hair pulled back but still a mess. She was in the maid's dress, but she felt truly naked without her keys. She glanced at where they hung from his belt desperately.

"Why can't I use magic!?" Natsu just sighed, underhanding another fireball gently at her, causing her to squeak with alarm and dive back behind the rock.

"You can't rely on your magic all the time in a fight. What if you drop your keys?"

Lucy began to sweat just at the thought of what Aquarius might do to her if that happened.

"Use your weapon! Come on!" Natsu gestured for her to attack him and Lucy looked down at the whip she had found in the castle armory. All the swords and shields weighed more than she did, so she couldn't possibly hope to wield them effectively in a fight. The only thing she could really use for now was a black whip with a heart shaped piece of leather at the end. Lucy emerged from behind the boulder, looking at the whip's length.

The dragon smiled and folded his arms. "Good. Now that's a mid range weapon, so you don't have to be too close to your enemy to land a hit." His hands set on fire and he grinned maliciously. "Come on."

"Hey! You can't use magic that's not fair!"

"It's totally fair. You don't know how to fight without using magic yet. I do. Let's go," He egged again, ready for her to try and hit him.

"Natsu, what if you burn me?" She tried to get him to even the playing field. Granted, they had been training the past couple days, but this was the first time Natsu had introduced fire into the equation.

"It's not going to hurt you Lucy." He approached her, palm still lit as he grabbed one of her hands gently. He held her palm over the flame, and she realized it wasn't hot at all. The fire felt about the same temperature as his skin; it was just warm. Lucy's hand was released and she took to putting her hands in the fire herself, feeling its warmth lick her fingers as it danced on Natsu's skin. He was looking at her with a humor while she played with his fire.

"See? My fire won't hurt anything I want to protect. I control it with my heart." Lucy looked up at this statement and blood rose to color her cheeks. Natsu smiled at her smally, gazing into her eyes like he was in a trance. Their faces were very close now. Lucy's hand lowered so she was brushing his palm gently with her fingertips and his fire disappeared due to lack of concentration. She snapped out of it as soon as the fire vanished and she stepped away quickly, her heart pounding so fast she was almost certain Natsu could hear it.

"Right…" Natsu said, remembering what they were doing before. "Let's try some hand to hand then, shall we?" The salmon-haired boy straightened up, looking at her expectantly. "Try and hit me."

Lucy was hesitant at first, but she also didn't want to be helpless in a fight. She readied herself, and threw a right hook at Natsu, something he had taught her the previous day. He caught it easily, but smiled.

"That's good, put all of your body weight behind the punch. But it doesn't really matter if you can't land it." Lucy's neck felt hot at this statement and before he could realize what she was doing, her whip was latched around his leg. She pulled hard with one hand and used the fist Natsu's hand in his grip to shove him over. His leg came out from under him easily and he toppled to the ground with a yell. Lucy smirked, still holding the whip firmly with his leg snagged.

"Not bad." Natsu grinned, and Lucy chuckled, unwinding her whip and helping him to his feet.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy flew at the two quickly, a look of worry on his small face.

"What's wrong, Happy?"

"What is it?"

"Someone is headed for the castle!"

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Happy all looked out Lucy's balcony, noting the small figure making its way through the clearing to the castle.

"Its a knight!" Lucy concluded, looking at Natsu. "What do you think he's doing here?"

"Beats me…" Natsu's voice was a low growl and Lucy was reminded of a dog. He wasn't in full attack mode yet, but he was on guard. If he had animal ears, they would probably be pointed back. The celestial mage turned her attention back to the man. He was almost to the castle steps when he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the window from which the three were peering at him.

"Oh mighty dragon! Come and face me!"

Natsu just scoffed. He had stylish blue hair, a tattoo on his face, and he was dressed in Royal guard armor atop a white horse. "What do you want?" Natsu shouted down.

"I am Sir Bora the Prominence, and I have come to claim my rightful property. By royal decree, the princess will be my wife when I see that you are slain."

" _Nandato_ …?" The air around Natsu seemed grow warm as he got angry. However, Lucy being claimed as someone's property wasn't all that new to her, so she paid no mind.

"Begone, Sir Knight!" Lucy called, putting a hand on Natsu's arm before he could transform and rip the guy's head off. "I need no rescuing!"

The man below them just extended his weapon further. "You will come with me, Lucy-sama! Come and face me dragon! You will feel the might of Sir Bora!"

Natsu snapped. His skin covered in hard scales within seconds and he looked at Lucy with glowing eyes.

"I'll be right back…" Natsu's tone was dangerous as he removed his scarf, handing it to the princess. "Hold on to this for me. The dragon scales will repel all fire magic. It'll protect you"

Lucy held it close and with a flap of wings, Natsu jumped off the balcony, soaring down, and landing hard some distance away from the knight. Sir Bora's horse reared, but he regained control of the animal quickly.

"Hear this beast, the princess will be mine!"

"She is no man's property." The dragon let out a growl as he stepped closer to his foe.

"We'll see about that. Prominent Typhoon!" The knight expelled a large purple flame from his sword, the magic racing forward and exploding as it hit the dragon.

"Natsu!"

The knight looked on in triumph, looking back up to Lucy in her tower. "The pathetic beast has been slain! Now you are to come with me."

"Like hell."

Sir Bora looked back to where Natsu was in surprise. The fire was slowly going down, revealing that Natsu was still standing, and _eating the fire_.

"He's _eating it_!?" Lucy gripped Natsu's scarf tighter to her chest, looking on in shock as the dragon consumed the knight's spell. _I didn't know he could do that!_

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu…" Happy had a darkness about him as he said this, smiling down at his partner and his opponent's lack of understanding just what he had gotten himself into.

"Are you really sure you're a fire wizard? Because this is the worst fire I've ever tasted!" Bora looked on in horror as Natsu grinned, wiping his mouth when he was done. "Thanks for the meal."

"... _AHHH_!" The knight turned tail on his horse and began to gallop away, screaming as he retreated from the fight.

"Hey! Get back here! Come finish what you started! I thought I was a pathetic beast!" Natsu lifted off the ground, flying after the man.

"Natsu!" Lucy called after him. Natsu hesitated for a moment, turning to yell back at her.

"I'll be back, Luce! I'm going to teach this guy that he shouldn't mess with a dragon's princess!"

Lucy felt a squeeze in her chest as she smiled, watching him fly off toward the kingdom capital.

Little did she know,

he would not return.

* * *

 **I know, I'm evil.**

 **~Cas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Happy flew over to Lucy's balcony railing, landing on it delicately and looking up at the girl standing there. Lucy Heartfilia was staring intently at the horizon, the rising sun just peeking over the forest trees. Her hair blew gently in the wind and she looked down at the white, scaly fabric in her arms. She kissed the material softly, rubbing it on her cheek, an action she had been repeating countlessly for the past two days that Natsu had been missing.

The blue cat looked at her with a desperation. There were crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks and he stared up at her helplessly. He was the smallest Lucy had ever seen him, shivering and worry-stricken. Tears slipped over her lashes as she picked him up, wrapping him in Natsu's scarf and holding him close to her chest as they both cried.

"Its okay Happy…" Lucy choked out, stroking his ears as she continued to stare in the distance, praying to every celestial spirit in the sky that she would see him flying over the clearing, and back into her arms.

"He couldn't have lost… He…" Happy could barely speak through his sobs as he shook violently in Lucy's arms. She shushed him softly, feeling herself calm as she comforted the small blue cat. She brought him over to her bed, laying down with him. Happy nuzzled himself closer to her and the scarf until, eventually, his body began to still, and he fell asleep. Lucy remained conscious however, stroking his fur as she sniffled.

Natsu couldn't have lost. He was fighting against a knight who was powerless against him. _So why hasn't he come home yet?_

* * *

There was an unmistakable noise that echoed through the castle and Lucy shot upright, startling Happy, who awoke in groggy confusion.

"Lucy? What is it?" He yawned, showing tiny white teeth as he rubbed his eyes with his paws. Lucy looked down at him, her brown eyes sparkling for the first time in days.

"The front door!"

Happy gasped, " _Natsu_!"

Happy pounced from the bed, spreading his wings and flying out of her room. Lucy followed quickly, his scarf still in her arms. The two tore down the halls, almost tripping over themselves as they made their way to the great hall.

"Nats-"

Lucy stopped short, halfway down the main stairway. Before her stood, not her faithful dragon, but three guards of her father's Royal Army.

"Lucy-sama," One began, bowing slightly and stepping forward. "Please come with us."

Lucy's blood ran cold. If they're here then…

"What are you doing here?" The princess demanded, shaking with fury, "Where is Natsu?"

The guard paused, but answered. "I do not know this Natsu, but the dragon has been dealt with. The king is expecting you."

"Dealt with?" Lucy's voice was shaking with anticipation as Happy hovered next to her.

"Yes. The beast has been imprisoned until the king decides what to do with it at a later date. You have been ordered to return to the castle. Please come compliantly."

Lucy felt her whole world start to crumble beneath her. Natsu was imprisoned, and it was her doing. He vowed to protect her, and it was because of her that her dragon was now in trouble.

" _No_."

Lucy's face grew hard as she met their eyes again, standing tall over them.

"Lucy-sama, we have orders to being you in by force if necessary." The two other guards raised their magic spears. Lucy's hand went to her hip as she glanced at Happy.

"Happy? Let's show them how hard that's going to be."

"Aye sir!"

Lucy whipped out a gold key, her body glowing with magic energy as she yelled her spell.

"Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" In a burst of blinding light, a man with wild orange hair in well dressed clothing jumped into the mortal realm, punching one guard clear in the nose. Happy grabbed the back of Lucy's dress, giving her a flight advantage as she charged the next guard. She snapped the weapon out of his hands with her whip, kicking him in the head and Happy dropped her on his chest. She punched him twice in the face, feeling the rage and adrenaline scorching through her veins as she turned to the last wizard. Lucy whipped her weapon at him, trapping his arm, and giving her spirit the chance to punch him out.

She was breathing heavily as the fighting stopped, the worry beginning to overtake her again. Leo turned to look at her. He was worried too, but about his wizard, and what she was going through. He helped her to her feet, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked down at the whip in her hands, and at the scarf wrapped around her waist.

"I have to go save him…" She said breathlessly, brushing past the spirit and untying the scarf so she could hold it to her chest again. Leo sighed.

"It's not going to be easy. You'll need more than just me to storm a castle." Lucy was silent for a moment, thinking.

"I have a team. I just hope they agree to help me…"

Leo nodded behind her, straightening his coat. "Well, I'll be ready for the next fight." He smiled at her, and disappeared with a glow. Lucy looked down at the scarf again.

 _The dragon scales will repel any fire magic._

An idea forming like a light bulb above her head.

"Hey Happy? Natsu sheds his scales right?" The exceed tilted his head curiously.

"Yes, once a month. He puts them in a pile in the basement." Lucy thanked herself for not venturing down there to clean and grinned at Happy excitedly.

"Show me."

* * *

After an hour of intricate work resulting in bloody fingers, Lucy put on the armor she had fashioned for herself out of Natsu's glinting red scales. She strapped on a metal shoulder pad and metal shin guards from the castle armory, hooking her keys and whip safely on the belt at her hip. She turned to Happy and smiled at her accomplishment.

"Wow!"

Lucy grinned to herself, pulling on her black coat and looking out the window into the afternoon sun. "Happy, Natsu is in trouble. We going to save him."

"Aye!' Happy flew up excitedly as Lucy stepped onto the balcony railing. She looked over at the exceed for a moment.

"Let's go get him. To Fairy Tail!" Lucy jumped off the tower and Happy swooped down, catching her and flying her as fast as his Aera would allow to Magnolia.

 _We're coming Natsu. Just hang on…_

* * *

~ **Cas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lucy and Happy arrived in the royal city of Magnolia, both hiding beneath Lucy's dark cloak. She could feel a lump in her throat as she walked quickly through the bustling square, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone. She didn't have Natsu there to save her if she got caught, and if she did, she would have no way to save him.

She walked along the alley to Fairy Tail's secret entrance, her heart thudding harder with every step she took. Lucy hesitated before entering, and Happy peeked his head out from where he was hidden beneath her cloak.

"Come on Lucy. We've gotta save him." Happy said, wiggling out of her arms and hovering beside her. Lucy took a breath, making eye contact with Happy and nodding before stepping inside.

The guild hall looked the same as the first time she had been there, about a dozen wizards chatting and drinking the day away. Lucy walked up to Mira.

"Hi Lucy!" Mira smiled at her warmly, before taking a good look at her face. "Lucy are you okay? You look pale…"

Lucy felt her chest tighten but she clenched her fists. "Mira-san, can you please get everyone's attention?"

Mira nodded slowly, and turned to the noisy guild hall.

"Minna-san! Lucy has something to say!"

No reaction. All the Fairy Tail wizards were too busy with what they were currently doing to note Mira's soft request for their attention. Erza was the only person who looked up with interest. After another moment of nothing but noise Lucy felt a boil in her stomach. She climbed atop the bar and cleared her throat.

"Everyone _listen_!" Lucy raised her voice over the racket and everyone stopped, staring at her display. She immediately began to get a sense of stage fright, but her concern for her friend pushed her forward.

"Natsu has been imprisoned by the king."

A roar of confusion broke from the wizards.

"What?"

"How did this happen?"

"Natsu? Arrested? How'd they even get him?"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?"

The voices died down at Lucy's silence and they all waited anxiously for her explanation. Lucy brought her hand up to brush the scarf on her neck as she blinked away tears.

"It's my fault Natsu was taken. He… He was protecting me and he never came back."

"How do you know he was arrested? He could just be sleeping somewhere, or maybe he took a job." Cana Alberona paused her drinking to suggest this, earning several shouts of agreement from other wizards. Lucy's teeth clenched.

"He… He was chasing off a Royal Guard who tracked me to his castle."

"Why is the Royal Guard after you? Do they know you're a wizard?" Gray asked, folding his arms quizzically. If they had discovered her, she could be traced back to their guild.

"The Royal Guard is after me because…" Lucy felt a pang of guilt, "Because I ran away from my father. The king."

Every single guild member froze, with the exception Erza, who simply blinked.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but now Natsu is in danger and its all my fault!" Lucy spoke through tears, unable to look at the people before her. "I need to get him back, but I can't do it alone… I'm asking for your help. Please…"

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at her in silence for a moment, before the yelling started.

"Storm the castle? Are you insane?!"

"No way! We can't do that!"

"You're on your own, kid."

"The princess!? How do we know you're not a spy for the king?"

"She could expose us!"

" _Enough_."

A single word and everyone fell completely silent; such is the power of Titania. Erza stood from her chair, coming to stand in between Lucy and her fellow guild members.

"In my time under the employment of the king I have grown certain of one truth: he cares for nothing. He does not cherish his only daughter but instead, sees her as property to be sold to the highest bidder. Lucy ran away for valid reason and Natsu took her in. It is not her fault Natsu was taken, its not anyone's fault. But he is a member of Fairy Tail; he has been for years! How many countless times as he helped every last one of you? Can you even remember? He would never do anything to hurt us, much less bring someone to the guild that could possibly ruin what we have. Lucy is now also a member of Fairy Tail. She has defied her father in more ways than us and that should be proof enough! We will stick together as a guild, and that means taking back what is ours!" She paused for a moment. "I have watched from the sidelines for too long to allow any more wizards to be arrested because of an unjust law. It's time I make it right. It's time _we_ make it right. We cannot hide in this guildhall any longer. Fairy Tail will rise up and undo the injustice thrust upon us! It has gone far enough!"

Erza's speech ended in hesitant cheers that quickly escalated to an uproar of agreement.

"Yeah! Let's abolish the monarchy!"

"It's time we show the king what Fairy Tail wizards are capable of!"

"Enough of this 'no magic' crap. I want to show my guild mark proudly!"

"Alright then! It's decided!" Erza nodded approvingly and turned to Lucy, who wiped away her tears with a determined smile.

"Let's go get Natsu!"

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken as the guild members approached the castle. Lucy felt a surge of confidence with her companions at her side, all walking with purpose. Lucy's cloak opened with the wind and she looked down at it. As they were coming up with a plan, Lucy noticed a dark blue cloak covered in constellation designs. With Mira's approval, she traded it in for her black one and put it on proudly, showing off her celestial power.

Two guards looked at them with confusion as the large group crossed the moat to approach the castle entrance.

"What is your business here?" One of the shouted, aiming his magic spear at the group. Erza stepped forward, causing him to jump back into attention. "G-General Scarlet!"

"Step aside." She said, and the guards looked at each other hesitantly.

"W-We can't do that until we know why you are here."

Erza smiled, a sword materializing at her side before she answered.

"To unleash hell."

She took them both down with a swing of her sword, turning and demolishing the large wooden door with a single kick. " _Charge_!" She screamed, and everyone yelled, storming the castle and taking down guards with their magic. Lucy ran in alongside them, snapping her whip and tripping several charging guards. She sprinted through the halls, Gray and Levy close on her heels, as they planned.

"Ice Make Battleaxe!"

"Solid Script Anvil!"

One guard was hit with ice and another with metal as they ran with other wizards to the center of the castle. It was absolute chaos, but what do you expect when you piss off the most powerful wizarding guild in Fiore?

Lucy turned the corner to be hit hard in the chest. She fell back, gasping as a man stood over her, sword aimed at her throat. She stared at him.

"You!"

The knight that Natsu had run after looked worse for the wear, sporting a shining black eye, several claw marks on his face, a swelling lip and half his blue hair was burned to the root. SIr Bora scowled at her.

"Lucy-sama, you are a disgrace to your name!" Lucy just sneered at him.

"Why? Because I didn't run into your arms? I'm not yours to claim." He looked enraged, spitting.

"You run into the arms of a moral-less beast instead?!"

" _He's_ not the one who lost." She said coldly.

Sir Bora snapped, his weapon shaking as he felt his pride crack. "True as that may be, he was no match for the kingdom's army…" He grinned maliciously down at her. "He begged for his life."

" _Liar_!" Lucy screamed in fury. She brought her leg up, landing her foot hard in an upward kick to the man's sensitive area. He fell over with a squeak and she shoved him aside, scrambling to her feet.

Levy rushed to help her, but Lucy held up a hand. "I can handle this guy."

Bora roared with anger, casting a shower of purple fire right at the celestial wizard. Lucy closed her eyes, believing in Natsu's promise as the flames hit. It wasn't hot at all. It was actually cold, especially compared to her dragon's fire. Lucy opened her eyes again as the knight stared at her in horror, the dragon scales she wore slowly absorbing the flames.

"N-Nanda!?" He shouted and she just charged him.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" As her spirit took form, Lucy flung her whip, pulling tight and lassoing Bora's arms and chest.

"Princess?" Leo asked, and Lucy just grinned at him.

"Please show this disrespectful bastard how a real man should act?" Lucy knew she was fluffing Leo's ego, but she also aimed to offend the knight. The spirit just smiled, stepping forward and punching him hard in the jaw with a glowing fist, knocking the man out. She sent him back with a smile.

She, Levy and Gray all turned the corner to see a figure standing before them. The woman was dressed in a dreary blue and had dark, foreboding eyes.

"Drip drip, drop." She said quietly, raising her hand and expelling a jet of water. Gray jumped forward, creating a shield of ice against the scalding spell.

"Go get that char-tongued bastard!" The dark-haired wizard yelled, turning his attention back to the water mage. Lucy nodded and ran out another door, Levy at her heels.

"Which way Lu-Chan?" The small blunette asked as they ran further and further into the castle.

"The dungeon is just up here-" Lucy stopped when Levy cried out in pain, and turned to see her friend being held by her hair. A tall dark man covered in metal piercings grinned at her maliciously as Levy squirmed in his grip.

"Levy-chan!"

"Lucy-sama…" Another man walked out from behind the guard who had Levy captive and he looked at her sadly. She gasped.

"Haru…" Haru Vallencourt was one of the knights of her king's guard, and the two had known each other since they were children. He was even her first kiss, something Lucy deeply regretted when he grew into the man that stood before her.

"Lucy, please stop this… I will only ask once…" Haru's dark eyes looked up at her from under his blonde bangs with a pleading. Lucy gritted her teeth.

"My father is wrong! He has my friend locked away, and I will not stand for it!" The man seemed shocked by Lucy's words.

"You… Care for the dragon that took you captive?"

"He didn't take me captive Haru. I came upon his castle during my escape and he promised to protect me!"

"From who? Your father?"

"And you." Lucy spat angrily. "How you can sit and watch your kin be imprisoned and executed for using magic is low, even for you. It's time we take that narcissist off the throne!" Lucy readied her whip and Haru was silent, looking at her angrily.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. If you do not come with me now, I will see to it that all the wizards you brought along are publicly executed!"

Lucy stepped back. "You can't do that… You'll never be able to beat them! We're the strongest wizard guild in the kingdom!"

"Are you so sure of that you would bet their lives?" Levy squirmed in pain behind him, still being held by her hair. The princess felt a pang of remorse at her guildmate's pain and she looked down.

"... And if I comply?"

"I will see they are pardoned." Haru concluded.

"D-Don't do it Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted, gasping. Lucy closed her eyes.

"Fine… Take me to my father…" Haru looked at her triumphantly, taking her arm and starting down the corridors. Lucy glanced back to see Levy wink at her secretly, a finger to her lips and the man holding her turned slightly.

A black Fairy Tail guild mark shone on his left shoulder.

" _Gihii_."

* * *

"Enter." Lucy walked inside her father's study at his command, her old friend by her side and gripping her arm. Lucy tore her arm from his hold, looking at him icily as her father spoke again. "Lucy. It's good to see you."

The girl just turned to him and glared daggers at him in silence.

"Soften your gaze, young lady. We have a lot to discuss. Since your disappearance, I arranged for every knight in the kingdom to bring you home. Although, I never expected you would come here by yourself. I'm glad you came to your senses." The king paused, chuckling as he turned to look out his window. "It's quite a ruckus your friends are causing out there. They will be punished to the fullest extent of the law for their crimes, I can promise you that. As for you," He looked back at her menacingly, "You will marry whom I choose or you and your friends will suffer the consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

Lucy was silent, meeting her father's glare defiantly.

"I did not come here so you could marry me off. In fact, I'm leaving." Her father looked furious but she continued. "All my life, I have been told how to live. You treat me as if I am nothing but property. I am my own person, and I will make my own decisions! I will marry whom _I_ see fit and it will be out of love, not for social or political gain!" Lucy pointed accusingly at her father. "Mother would be ashamed of your arrogance!"

The king snapped, spitting with rage, "You will do as I say! You are my daughter!"

"Not anymore."

"Vallencourt! Seize her!"

Before the knight could even take a step, the door burst open and an armor clad woman charged forth, shoving Haru against the wall with her sword pressed savagely against his throat.

"Don't you dare." Erza threatened coldly.

"General! What is the meaning of this?!" The king shouted. Four more people walked into the room. Gray, the blue haired mage he had been battling, Levy, and the man who had been holding her stood tall behind Lucy. Lucy felt her chest swell as she looked at her companions, before turning to stare down the king.

"There are more of us than you think."

In a burst of light, each of the Fairy Tail wizards' guild marks began to glow, the invisibility spell lifting to reveal marks in every color tattooed on their skin. Lucy held up her right hand for her father to see, proudly showing her pink insignia.

"I am a member of the Fairy Tail guild and we're taking you down!"

* * *

 **Ehehe I loved writing this chapter so much. The bond between the Fairy Tail wizards is unparalleled and one of the greatest things about this manga/anime.**

 **~Cas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **(Serious angst warning)**

Lucy ran to the dungeon as fast as her legs would carry her almost tripping several times. She burst through the door, the cold seeming to dampen her clothing on the spot and Lucy squinted through the dim light.

"Natsu!?" She called, but there was no answer. Lucy ran down the hall, checking every empty cell desperately before she finally spotted a shine of pink hair.

" _Natsu_!" Lucy unlocked the door to his cell and ran in, falling clumsily to her knees in front of him. Natsu was kneeling on the cold, dirty floor, his arms and neck suspended by tight magic chains. His head hung limply and Lucy took it in her hands, looking at his face.

The dragon was beaten and bruised severely. Some of his scales had been cracked, covered in dried blood and one of his wings was mangled. Lucy began to cry at the sight of him, shaking as she held his head to take the weight off his neck.

"Natsu! Natsu please… _Please_ wake up!" She put his scarf around his neck, a strange belief that it had magical powers and would heal him.

"See? Y-Your scarf, I kept it safe for you… Just like you asked. A-And I believed you… It protected me Natsu… Come on Natsu… Pl-Please..." Lucy choked on her words but he didn't move. The girl embraced his body, still sobbing at the knowledge that it was his effort to protect her that he was like this, seemingly on the brink of death.

Natsu twitched and Lucy felt his arms touch her. She pulled back, looking at his face. "Natsu!"

The dragon looked at her painfully but managed a smile, bringing a shaking hand up to caress her face. "Hey Luce." He coughed weakly but there was a genuine softness to his gaze as he looked over her weeping face.

More tears fell over Lucy's cheeks as she put a hand over his, nuzzling his palm. His thumb rubbed circles on her cheekbone as he gazed at her through his dulled golden eyes. She looked up at him brokenly and embraced him again.

"I'm so sorry! Th-This is all my fault! If I hadn't…" She trailed off, trembling and her dragon stroked her hair.

"Its okay. You're here, so I'm okay…" Lucy cried into his shoulder, as he continued to shush her. The chains would not allow him to embrace her properly, so he just pet her hair soothingly. She pulled away after a couple minutes, sniffling and looking into his eyes.

"I should have come sooner…" She whispered, cupping his injured face in her hands again and he moved his to hold her wrists. "None of this would have happened if I had just stayed put…"

"Now don't be silly, Lucy." Natsu croaked. "If you'd have done that, you wouldn't be happy. And neither would I." He turned his head to kiss her hand gently, taking a breath and smelling her skin. "After all, I am your dragon. And I promised to protect you." Lucy's expression broke again as she brushed his bangs from his face.

"Not like this…" She choked, and Natsu smiled contently.

"I'll be okay Luce. I promise." Lucy nodded, swallowing hard, but believing him.

" _Lucy_!"

The celestial mage jumped, standing and putting a hand to her keys. But Haru was quicker, holding a sword to her throat.

"Stand aside." Lucy glared at him, her voice shaking but standing firm.

" ** _Never_**."

Haru looked enraged, the trail of blood from his hairline making him look that much more menacing. The king walked in to stand beside him.

"Lucy, step away."

"No!"

"Stand aside Lucy! I will kill the dragon and you will be my wife! It is a royal decree!"

"Fuck your decree." Venom dripped from Lucy's lips as she gripped the blade with her guild marked hand, and moved it to point at her heart. "I would never marry you. If you want to get to Natsu, you'll have to go through me." Natsu was standing now, struggling against the chains but to no avail.

"Lucy stop!" The blonde mage ignored Natsu's hoarse cries as she stared, teary but unblinking into Haru's eyes. The knight was shaking, not only with anger, but conflict. After a moment, he pulled the sword away from her, and cursed. Then, he slapped her hard across the face.

Lucy stumbled and Natsu roared in anger, the magic chain holding his right arm snapping due to sheer, unbridled force. The dragon landed a hard hit square on Haru's face, sending him flying back so his body smashed against the bars on the opposite side of the cell. He slumped over lifelessly, nose busted and unconscious. Lucy shook her head to clear it, looking at Natsu in shock. His eyes were glowing brightly again and smoke was beginning to billow from his sharp mouth.

"Natsu…"

In the moment of stillness, the king took Haru's sword in his hand.

"I'll do it myself!" Her father yelled.

Lucy gasped and jumped in front of Natsu again, protecting him as her father hesitated to swing the sword.

"You're going to have to _kill me first_."

* * *

 **This chapter isn't very long, I know, but I do love a cliffhanger ;)**

 **~Cas**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The blonde haired mage stared her father down, and he lowered the blade.

"Lucy… Why are you doing this? You would risk your life for a beast? You are of royal blood! Everything I have done for you has been to better your life, yet you still defy me!"

"Better my life?" Lucy scoffed. "Don't think so highly of yourself, father. All you have ever done was for your own gain! After mother died, all you think about is how to increase your power. Taking away the people's right to practice magic, _killing_ anyone who dares oppose you! You squandered every hope and dream I had as a child because it 'didn't fit' into the plan you had prepared for me. I am not your daughter… To you I am just leverage for you to use in political game! No more! I will not let you dictate my future because its _mine_ , and mine alone. I belong to no man. But my heart belongs to the one behind me!"

Lucy's words echoed through the air, settling upon her father like a cold blanket of snow. He stared at her in shock, eyes wide and shaking. The king looked down.

"You leave me no choice. If you are not my daughter, you have made yourself an enemy of my kingdom. I will not allow it." The king raised his sword, looking at her with tears in his eyes. Natsu was screaming behind her, stretching as far as he could to try and snag her cape, but she was just out of reach. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he struggled, biting and ripping at the chains, starting to strangle himself against the binding on his neck, but it was no use. At that moment, two castle guards ran in, beginning to restrain him.

"Nani!? What are they doing here?!" Lucy gasped. Natsu screamed in fury, his scales leaking a brilliant flame that engulfed his body. He struggled, punching them one at a time until they were both knocked out.

"Stand aside!" Her father demanded, holding the weapon high above his head. "This is your final warning, Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes burned like Natsu's flame behind her, though the dragon was beginning to weaken again. With tears in her eyes, the celestial wizard held out her arms, standing tall.

"I won't let you hurt him."

"Luce!" The dragon coughed, falling to the ground as his magic energy ran out again. Lucy just smiled, a resolve swelling in her chest. _This isn't a bad way to die. I_ _ **will**_ _protect him… Till the end…_

"I love you Natsu." Lucy said quietly, smiling but not breaking eye contact with her father.

" _Forgive me_ …"

" _LUCY_!"

Part of her wanted to close her eyes, and wait for the blow. But she knew she should keep them open. She didn't want to give her father the satisfaction of not having to look into her eyes as he killed her. She would stare him down until her end.

 ** _"Hey Natsu look! I got my guild mark!"_**

 ** _"Natsu don't just barge into my room!"_**

 ** _"Ne, Natsu," Lucy looked up at the dragon holding her in his arms as they flew back to his castle, narrowly escaping the Royal Guard._**

 ** _"Yeah Luce?"_**

 ** _"You promised to protect me, right?"_**

 ** _"Well of course!" He smiled, swooping down to her balcony, and setting her on her feet. He sat down on the railing as his dragon scales receded back into his skin. "Why?"_**

 ** _Lucy gripped her cloak as the wind whipped at her hair._**

 ** _"I want to protect you too Natsu."_**

 ** _The dragon laughed, waving his hand. "You don't have to protect me Lucy." But Lucy caught his wrist, looking at him seriously._**

 _ **"I want to protect you Natsu. Promise you'll let me?" She looked at him with such an intensity, a blush colored his cheeks.**_

 _ **He chuckled softly, scratching his head but nodding.**_

 _ **"You're weird Luce. Yeah, okay."**_

 _ **"Its a deal."**_

Natsu blinked away tears as the memories resurfaced in front of him; he was still screaming. The sword glinted in the dim light as the king started to swing it down.

 _I made a promise to protect you, just like you did for me._ Lucy thought to herself. Please _don't forget me, Natsu..._

A bright burst of energy blinded both her and her father and he stumbled back, being forced violently to the ground by a hand on his throat. The bright figure gained shape and the king gasped, staring into the murderous brown eyes of the head of the Zodiac spirits.

"L-Leo?" The king choked. The celestial spirit kicked the sword away from his grip, tightening his hand around the king's throat.

"You would _dare_ raise a weapon to Layla's daughter?"

Leo's voice was hard and cold and the king struggled against his arm. Leo's last owner was the king's wife Layla, and she treated her spirits the same as Lucy did; with love and respect. The king hadn't seen him since his wife's passing.

"You are not worthy of your power, you are not worthy of your throne." Leo continued to tighten his grip. "You are not worthy to even _look_ upon Layla's daughter! If you ever raise a hand to my master again, I swear on the King of the Celestial Spirits, _I will kill you where you stand._ " The king turned purple, choking out a final plea before fainting, falling limp under Leo's hand.

"Leo…" Lucy said quietly, and the spirit stood, straightening his coat. She could see he was trembling but he turned to her with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be so reckless…" He muttered but Lucy just stared at him, still shocked. Leo bent down to search the king for a moment before straightening and tossing her the keys that would free Natsu. His face was grave with worry but Lucy smiled as he vanished with a ripple of light.

"Thank you…"

Lucy turned to Natsu almost immediately, quickly unlocking the shackles on his arms and neck as he slowly de-transformed. Natsu stared ahead for a moment, onyx-green eyes wide with shock. As soon as she put a hand on his arm however, he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder. He was panting and shaking violently, but before she could return the hug, Natsu pulled away, hands on her face, brushing her hair aside.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again… Do you hear me?!" Natsu said with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face as his voice cracked. "N-Never again!" This time, Lucy was the one to comfort him, stroking his collar bone softly beneath his scarf. He planted a hot kiss roughly on her lips before he started to kiss every part of her face with a desperation, like it was the last time he would ever get to do it. Lucy smiled brightly at his actions, her heart squeezing.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." Lucy whispered and Natsu pulled her back into an embrace.

"Frightened doesn't even _begin_ to describe it Lucy… I-I was so terrified I was going to lose you…" Natsu cried brokenly into her neck and she hugged him tightly.

"Y-You shouldn't worry so much…" She sniffed, leaning her head against his.

"No…" Natsu shuttered, nuzzling her neck, "I should be _more_ worried! Y-You're gonna get yourself killed, baka!" Lucy just laughed, running her fingers through his salmon hair.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **Angst angst angst galore... Updated with more angst. What do you think? ;)**

 **~Cas**


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**Chapter Ten - Epilogue**

Lucy's father was impeached from the throne and imprisoned for attempted manslaughter, and the newly founded Magic Council decided they would be in charge from then on. The law against magic was abolished and Fairy Tail, along with other secret guilds, came out of hiding, ready to begin taking on jobs again.

Lucy Heartfilia was no longer the princess of the kingdom, and was instead, just plain old Lucy. And she couldn't be happier, living with Natsu in his messy, disheveled castle.

Natsu had taken a couple months to recover, which made him restless, but Lucy made sure he was entertained while he was bedridden [They played lots of games, don't get dirty thoughts ;) ]. It wasn't long before he and Lucy were back in action, taking on jobs and exploring the kingdom in search of adventure.

And they all lived happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale.

The End

* * *

 **Hi there reader! I'd like to personally thank you for sticking it out and reading to the end of this story. I love writing, and hope to one day become a graphic novelist (like Hiro Mashima).**

 **That being said, I'd like to ask you something. Would you want to see a comic version of this story? It's most likely it will be posted on my DeviantArt if I choose to do it. If so, please write a review expressing whether or not you would read it. (And tell me how I did on this story!)**

 **I loved this story, and though it could have been better/expanded upon, I'm quite proud of it.**

 **Please let me know what you think and thanks again! Check out my DeviantArt page/other stories!**

 **Even if I can't see you, I'm looking your way.**

 **~Cas**


End file.
